thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Lewyn Dayne
Lewyn looks every inch a Dayne,with a set of violet eyes, stern and resolute, framed by long silver-blonde hair, with a streak of black on the right side, which he tucks behind his ear. While not yet a man fully grown into his own, the youth stands a respectable height, roughly half a hand below six feet tall, with an athletic physique. He has a short, pinch nose, with wide nostrils, and furrowed eyebrows, often leaving the impression that the lad is aggravated. Albeit capable of growing fuzz on his chin, he prefers to go clean shaven. Biography Lewyn was born as the first son and heir of Ser Deziel Dayne, the Heir of High Hermitage and his wife Lady Jeyne Blackmont. A healthy lad, his conception nine months after his parents’ bedding was seen as a sign of a fortuitous marriage. The boy, much unlike his father, was pale blonde of hair and had eyes of deep purple. Bearing more resemblance to his grandfather rather than his father, this physical dissimilarity would lead to some whispers amongst the serving men in the castle that Ser Deziel had been cuckolded by his sire, though both father and son denied this heavily, even going so far as to punish any staff that spread such rumours. Other children would follow for the couple, but Lewyn would always be their firstborn, their pride and joy. The young Lewyn would prove himself adapt at arms from a young age and showing promise of growing up to be every inch the prodigal young heir. Trained at arms by the Master at Arms, the heir would be quick to learn everything the old knight taught him and remember every bit of information that was shared, though the Maester of the castle was often frustrated that the lad did not show the same aptitude in his studies. At the age of seven, Lewyn was sent as a page to his royal cousins, the Daynes of Starfall. There he continued his education, both under a more experienced Master at Arms and a more able Maester. It would be discovered that the young Dayne was equally adept with either hand, whether they be used to wield a sword or a quill. This skill would be noted in the sparring yards, where the youth, already well adapt at arms for his age, would become more unpredictable and dangerous by learning to utilize both appendages to throw off enemies. Few men were used to fighting opponents that could effectively use their left to wield a weapon, fewer yet had faced a person who could make use of both hands. At the age of ten, Lewyn was deemed old enough to become a squire and would be picked by none other than Cedric Dayne, the Crown Prince of the Torrentine and Sword of the Morning. The young Dayne would naturally elated to serve under one of the most famous and deadly swords in the Seven Kingdoms and took to his new assignment eagerly. However, it would mostly be a rather boring affair, as the Prince mostly spent his days at his father’s councils or surveying defences of the capital. Still, Cedric would prove an able teacher, both in the arts of war and of other matters. As much as Lewyn was loathe to engage in anything other than thrashing other squires in the sparring yard, he was the heir of a wealthy and powerful lordship and, as such, needed to be educated in more than merely fighting. This idyll would broken, however, when the Thorn’s War would break out. While Lewyn would not be present for the ambush that started the whole bloody affair, having been left behind at Starfall due to his presence not being necessary for what was a family visit, and somewhat due to Lewyn having a distaste for sailing. He would be at Starfall when the news came of the destruction of the convoy and the raids on the Torrentine shore. It would be an anxious wait to hear news of what had happened to his knight and prince, but as the heir of the Torrentine would return, so too would Lewyn’s fighting spirit. But it would not be a fight he was looking forward to. Always avoidant of ships and wary of how sick he got while sailing, the young heir-to-be of High Hermitage would not be looking forward to his first fight. The sea battle would prove to be as uncomfortable as he expected, with the stench, rocking and slipper decks almost forcing the already nauseous youth to vomit, nearly faint and fall over. Luckily, he would survive his first battle physically unscathed, albeit seasick enough to confine him to the vicinity of a bucket for the next day or two. But there would be little and less time for that, as the war against the pirates was far from done, albeit Lewyn would play no party in any further action, being kept below decks for the final battle, much to his chagrin. It would be apparent, even to a boy as young as Lewyn, that something had changed in his knight. The loss of his wife had been hard on the man, as all could see, but life in the Torrentine would go on as usual. Nightmares about his first engagement would plague the youth, however, and he became even more wary of ships. As the old King fell more and more ill, Prince Cedric would be more and more preoccupied, leaving Lewyn as the responsibility of the castle staff and tutors more often than not. Still, the young Heir-to-Be of High Hermitage would grow into a fine man in those years, becoming skilled at arms as well as the intricacies of courtly life. It seemed, however, that destiny did not intend for the Torrentine to be at peace, for when the Stormlands invaded the Greenbelt and easily pushed through the initial defences, it was to the Daynes that the Bloodroyal would turn to for help. While the old king was opposed to the idea, Prince Cedric rode forth with soldiers in tow to help their countrymen against foreign invaders. The Second Battle of the Boneway would be decisive in pushing out the Stormlords, and it would be where Lewyn would get his first taste of killing and bloodshed. Fighting by the side of his prince and their Yronwood allies, the squire would prove himself an able fighter by capturing two knights of House Staedmon. However, the battle would entail a tragedy as well, as Lewyn’s father, Humfrey would be mortally wounded in the thick of the fighting and pass away on the battlefield, thus making Lewyn the heir of High Hermitage. After their victory, the victorious Dornishmen would celebrate their victory at the Feast of Stars, where the heir of High Hermitage would meet and share a dance with a lady of the Greenbelt, Princess Gwyneth Yronwood. It would be a short and fleeting thing but it left a profound effect on the young Dayne. WIth the fate of Westeros being decided at the Council of Harrenhal, Lewyn would accompany the Crown Prince’s delegation to the castle of Harren the Black. After the meeting would ultimately prove to be a failure, the Torrentine party is now heading back home, with the squire in tow. Timeline: 280 AA - Lewyn is born to Ser Humfrey Dayne 287 AA - Lewyn is sent as a page to the court of King Maric II Dayne 289 AA - Lewyn becomes a squire to Crown Prince Cedric 290 AA - Lewyn witnesses and partly participates in the Thorn’s War 297-298 AA - Lewyn fights alongside the Dayne and Yronwood forces in the Storm’s War. After the death of his father in the second battle of the Boneway, he becomes the new heir of High Hermitage. 298 AA - Attends the Council of Harrenhal with Crown Prince Cedric Supporting characters: Star, Servant/Tutor - Wanderer Will add additional NPCs as required Category:Dornish Category:House Dayne